¿Inocente? No lo creo
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Sin querer Mirajane le da a Lucy una extraña pocion que había en el gremio, nadie imaginaria que por culpa de ese extraño liquido rosado la maga celestial se volvería toda una pervertida y claro, solo deseaba una cosa, a su Natsu. ¿Qué pasará cuando nuestro mago de fuego vuelva de una misión y se encuentre a su querida amiga con deseos que solo él puede satisfacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenass! Pues nada aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia, esta sin embargo solo durar capítulos como mucho, esta vez es un Lucy x Natsu, y sin nada mas que decir os dejo con la historia :D**

* * *

Un nuevo día empezada en la gran cuidad de Magnolia, si miramos un poco mas cerca vemos como una relajada Lucy dormía en su pacifica cama.

Los rayos de sol empezaron a entrar en su habitación, dándole directamente a esta en el rostro, haciendo que se empezara a despertar a la vez que estiraba todo el cuerpo.

Miro a su alrededor y le pareció extraño que su escandaloso compañero, Natsu, no estuviera durmiendo con ella.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que éste se colara en su habitación por las noches y se colara en su cama con ella.

Entonces decidida se levanto de ahí y se dirigió a la ducha, tras un rato salio de su casa preparada y sonriente como siempre.

"Primero voy a ir al gremio a ver si encuentro un trabajo interesante y luego iré a comprar unas cosas". Pensaba ella mientras poco a poco se acercaba al gremio.

Una vez llego, saludo a todos y se sentó en la mesa junto a su querida amiga Levy.

-Buenos días Levy, ¿que tal estas?-. Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-¡Lucy, buenos días!, muy bien, gracias por preguntar-. Le respondió la peli azul alegremente.

-Voy a pedir algo de beber ¿quieres algo?-. Pregunto.

-Que va, ya me he tomado un te-. Respondió.

Entonces Lucy se acerco a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane, esta solo se limitaba a limpiar con un paño unos vasos que había sucios.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lucy dirigiéndose a ella le sonrió como siempre hacia.

-Buenos días Mira, ponme un batido de fresa, ya sabes, como siempre-. Dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Claro, marchando un batido con doble ración de fresas!-. Dijo la Strauss.

-Por cierto ¿has visto a Natsu?, esta mañana cuando me he despertado no lo he visto conmigo-. Cuando Lucy dijo eso al segundo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y un notorio sonrojo la invadió.

-Ara ara, así que durmiendo juntos eh, no creía que ya habíais llegado tan lejos Lucy-. Comento la peliblanca con su tono malicioso

-¡N-no es lo que parece! ¡Entre yo y Natsu no hay nada!-. Comento muy exaltada con la cara hecha un tomate.

La otra, solo se limito a reírse, le encantaba picarla.

-Acaba de salir junto a Lisana, iban a hacer un trabajo en una ciudad cercana aquí. Por la tarde ya estarán aquí-. Informo.

-Oh... Ya veo...-. Comento ella con un poco de disgusto en la voz.

Entonces Mirajane no dejo pasar nada y se dio cuenta rápidamente de como la actitud de su amiga había cambiado de repente.

Sonrió al comprobar su teoría.

-No te preocupes, esta tarde llegaran y así ya lo tendrás para ti solo-. Dijo picaramente haciendo que la otra se pusiera otra vez como un tomate.

Después de aquella conversación Mira entro en la cocina para prepararle a Lucy su batido, pero no se dio cuenta y acabo cogiendo un pequeño tarro de una caja que el maestro había dejado ahí.

Dijo que no podía tocarla nadie ya que contenía pociones muy poderosas y algunas perjudiciales pero Mira, completamente metida en su mundo no se dio cuenta y cogió un frasco con un liquido rosa.

Nadie imaginaria lo que ese frasco llegaría a hacer a la pobre Lucy.

De vuelta a la mesa, nos encontramos de nuevo a Levy y la rubia charlando animadamente cuando de repente a cierta maga celestial se le empiezan a subir los colores a la cara y esta empezaba a notar un raro calor en su cuerpo.

-Oye Lucy ¿Estas bien? Estas muy colorada, a lo mejor has cogido un resfriado-. Dijo Levy acercándose a la rubia y poniendo una mano sobre la frente.

Ante ese simple contacto Lucy noto un escalofrió muy placentero por todo el cuerpo, provocando que incluso emitiera un pequeño gemido, cosa que menos mal que su amiga no oyó.

-No se que me pasa... De repente me ha entrado mucha calor, creo que mejor sera que me vaya a mi casa y descanse un poco-. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Entonces tras despedirse de todos salio de allí.

Iba andando cuando de repente su vista empezó a nublarse y a tener mas calor todavía, sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago y en su cabeza solo rondaba una idea.  
Necesitaba que alguien la tocara.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa se metió rápidamente en la ducha, se daría una buena ducha fría y así conseguiría bajar esa calor.  
Que equivocada estaba.

En cuanto su mano rozo su pecho una oleada de placer la poseyó, no pudo evitar gemir.

Y entonces no pudo parar, empezó a manojearse sus pechos lentamente hasta que eso le pareció poco y comenzó a frotarse los pezones lentamente, provocándole gran placer.

Pero eso para ella no era suficiente, todavía quería más.

Entonces su mano empezó a descender lentamente por su estomago, hasta llegar a esa zona, se acaricio poco a poco y se adentro en su intimidad.

Esa seria la primera vez que Lucy se tocaría y en medio de los gemidos solo pudo pronunciar un nombre.

"Natsu"

 **–Continuará-**

 **Bueno ¿y qué os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme un review sobre si os esta gustando o no, a pesar de llevar solo 1 capitulo xD, y sin nada mas me despido hasta el siguiente :D**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno pues aqui estoy otra vez con un nuevo episodio xD, sé que estoy haciendo de rogar que ya llegue la parte zukulenta pero ya queda menos xD, no os preocupéis que pronto estará lista :D**

 **Solo espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior :)**

* * *

 **En el gremio, por la tarde.**

Natsu y Lisana ya estaban cerca del gremio, habían ido a hacer un trabajo a un pueblo de aquí cerca, era muy fácil, solo había que derrotar a un par de ladrones que no paraban de molestar a los pueblerinos y listo.

Ambos querían recordar viejos tiempos y pasar mas tiempo juntos así que decidieron coger esa pequeña misión.

"¡Con este dinero Lucy podrá pagar la renta de este mes, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta!" pensaba un alegre Natsu recordando a su querida amiga.

Por fin llegaron al gremio y todos le dieron la bienvenida alegremente.

Natsu busco rápidamente con la mirada a su rubia amiga, y le extraño no verla allí.

"Quizás a salido de misión" pensaba un poco triste el Dragnel.

-Oye Levy, ¿Sabes donde esta Lucy? Tengo que darle un cosa-. Pregunto.

-Si, esta en su casa. Esta mañana no se encontraba bien y se fue para descansar un poco y desde entonces no ha venido-. Informo ella.

-¡Vale, gracias!-. Exclamaba el mago mientras salia corriendo de allí dirección a la casa de su amiga.

La peli azul solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

"A ver cuando estos dos se dan cuenta de una vez de sus sentimientos" pensó Levy con diversión al ver como Natsu salia corriendo en busca de Lucy.

Él corría todo lo que podía a la casa, estaba preocupado por su Lucy, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Y como buen Natsu que era, no entraba por la puerta, como las personas normales, si no por la ventana.

Dio un pequeño salto y entro en el cuarto.

-¡Lucy ya estoy a-. Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase ante lo que estaba viendo, la rubia se encontraba tumbada en la cama boca arriba, con un diminuto pijama color rosado que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Aunque para Natsu no, él era tan inocente como un niño de 5 años.

Tenia la camiseta subida y casi se le veía todo el pecho, el mago se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba sujetador.

Se acerco a la cama y noto un extraño pero agradable olor proviniendo de la rubia.

Tenia las mejillas rojas y su respiración era agitada.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? Estas muy colorada, a lo mejor tienes fiebre-. Nastu le puso la mano en la frente y eso provoco que ella soltara un gemido.

-Más, tocame más, por favor Natsu... Tocame-. Dijo una Lucy dominada por el placer.

Natsu se quedo en su sitio, quieto como una estatua, sin embargo, no entendió el significado de eso, era demasiado inocente para esas cosas.

-Espera Luce, te voy a traer un poco de hielo para que se te baje la fiebre-. Dijo el sonriente como siempre.

Lucy se levanto de la cama y lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas algo mas?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Te necesito a ti-.

-¿De que estas hablando Luce? ¡Pero si ya estoy aquí contigo! La fiebre te esta haciendo ver cosas que no son-. Comento el.

-Te necesito a ti, dentro de mi...-. Susurro ella seductoramente mientras se lamia y mordía el labio.

Entonces cogió la mano de Natsu y se la llevo al pecho, haciendo que lo cogiera, ante esto ella soltó un gemido.

-¿No lo notas? Mi cuerpo reacciona ante tu piel, necesito que me toques, que me hagas tuya-. Suplico ella.

-Y-yo no se de que estas hablando Luce, Igneel nunca me explico que hacer en estos casos-. Comento un nervioso mago ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

-No hace falta que sepas, ya te enseño yo, tu solo relajate-. Y con esto, ella saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y lo tiro a la cama, montándose ella encima de el.

Entonces lo besó.

Uno suave y dulce, pero ella necesitaba más y con eso no estaba conforme.

Entonces empezó a devorarlo.

Movía sus labios y él le respondía de forma nerviosa y torpe, entonces introdujo la lengua en la boca de el y sus lenguas bailaron.

Provocando pequeños gemidos por parte de ambos.

El mago se mantenía inmóvil debajo de la maga, sabia que de un tirón podría quitársela de encima pero realmente le gustaba esa situación, entonces de repente la rubia metió sus cálidas manos por debajo de la camiseta de él provocándole un escalofrió muy agradable haciendo que todo el cuerpo se pusiera con la piel de gallina.

Y que una extraña sensación para Natsu se apoderara por debajo de su vientre.

Natsu nunca había experimentado esa sensación en su vida, pero solo podía pensar una cosa.

Que le encantaba.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Y que os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme un hermoso review 3 y sin nada más que decir me despido hasta otra :D**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenaas! Pues nada, aqui estoy de nuevo con el ultimo episodio de esta mini historia. ¿Sinceramente? No estoy para nada convencida con este episodio, escribir escenas de sexo o por el estilo no es mi fuerte, creí que el capitulo me iba a quedar de otra manera pero al final no. No me gusta mucho como ha quedado.**

 **Pero bueno, si a vosotras os gusta yo encantada de la vida xD, por favor sed sinceros antes el episodio y si algo no os gusta decidmelo sin ninguna vergüenza, para mi seria de gran ayuda saber donde me he equivocado.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir os dejo con el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

En aquel momento para Natsu parecía que el tiempo se había parado y que nada más que él y su rubia amiga existían en aquel instante.

La maga continuaba devorándolo sin parar, incluso cuando el peli-rosa necesita coger oxigeno esta no lo dejaba, ella acariciaba seductoramente el bien formado pectoral de Natsu y este simplemente se dejaba hacer.

El mago notaba como "eso" ya empezaba a dolerle debido a la presión que le daba tanto su pantalón como el peso de ella.

Pensó que el siempre se levantaba por las mañanas así y que simplemente no le echaba cuenta, se bajaba solo o simplemente con una ducha fría.

Pero esta vez era mucho distinto.

Entonces separo a la rubia.

-L-lucy para por favor-. Suplicaba el Dragneel muy sonrojado y los ojos nublados de placer, a la vez que se separaba un poco a ella.

-No…, te necesito a ti Natsu, quiero que me hagas tuya-. Ordenó.

-¿Q-que te haga miá? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntaba un muy inocente Natsu ante las indecorosas declaraciones de ella.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Natsu, que me hagas el amor hasta el amanecer y que tu olor se quede impregnado en todo mi ser-. Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba el pijama, echándolo para un lado.

De esta manera Lucy quedo totalmente desnuda ante el.

Natsu se sonrojo todavía más al ver a su compañera así, el la había visto muchas veces desnuda, pero esta vez era mucho mas distinto.

Esta vez no era un simple tropiezo que los había llevado a una situación comprometedora, esta vez era algo mucho mas intimo.

El mago solo podía observarla de arriba abajo detenidamente.

"Es tan hermosa". Pensaba el.

Lucy se volvió a montar encima de el y empezó a devorarlo de nuevo a la vez que le quitaba la ropa, quedando solo en pantalones.

Empezó a descender lentamente por el cuello de este provocándole una y mil sensaciones completamente nuevas.

Lamia, mordía, chupaba, fuera por donde fuera esta dejaba su marca, la marca que señalaba que era suyo.

Bajo lentamente la mano por el vientre de este y sin que el pobre Natsu se lo esperara metió su mano en el pantalón y cogió su miembro.

Natsu soltó un placentero gemido que hizo que la rubia empezara a mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

-N-no Lucy… para...-. Pedía entre gemidos el mago. El mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y la boca entreabierta cosa que aprovecho ella para introducir de nuevo la lengua en él.

Este solo podía gemir de placer ante el contacto de ella.

Entonces la maga cansada ya de lo mismo empezó a descender por el bien formado pecho de el mientras con su lengua lamia por todo el camino.

Una vez que llego al borde del pantalón empezó a dar mordiscos y a chupar haciendo que Natsu gimiera fuertemente de placer.

Esa sensación lo estaba matando.

Y de un fuerte tirón Lucy le quito al mago dejándolo totalmente desnudo, él ni hizo el esfuerzo por taparse, estaba demasiado extasiado como para preocuparse por eso.

Entonces el mago miro hacia abajo y vio como la rubia seguia moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo con su miembro provocando uno que otro gemido por parte de el.

-L-Lucy ¿Q-que vas a hacer?-. Preguntaba el muy inocente Natsu viendo como ella cada vez tenia su boca mas cerca de "eso".

-Shh… Solo relajate y disfruta Natsu, esto te va a encantar-. Dijo para luego pasar su lengua por la punta provocando que Natsu curvara su espalda de placer.

Y de un movimiento rápido la rubia se metió todo el miembro en su boca, empezando a chupar rápidamente y con ímpetu.

-¡L-lucy para por favor!-. Seguí suplicando el Dragneel, en cambio su amiga no tenia ninguna intención de parar, aquello era demasiado bueno como para parar ahora.

Le encanta el sabor del Natsu y no iba a parar hasta estar totalmente satisfecha.

Ella seguía chupando sin para y el pobre mago ya estaba en su limite, sentía que si ella seguía haciéndole eso explotaría.

-N-no aguanto más Lucy, p-para…-. Pedía él entre sonoros gemidos.

Lucy entonces empezó a chupar mas fuerte y rápido y Natsu no pudo aguantar mas, y se corrió en la boca de ella.

El solo podía pensar que esa la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida.

Entonces ella extasiada por haber conseguido su propósito se lo trago todo, sin dejar de mirar como un sonrojado y placentero Natsu se encontraba con los brazos abiertos en la cama.

-No te creas que he terminado contigo N-a-t-s-u-. Dijo ella deletreando seductoramente cada una de las letras de su nombre.

De un movimiento rápido se posiciono de nuevo encima de Natsu, pero esta vez cogió de nuevo el miembro de el y se lo puso en la entrada de su vagina.

El mago solo podía mirar curioso lo que la maga estaba haciendo.

Algo totalmente desconocido para el.

-Eso solo ha sido el principio, ahora llega la mejor parte-. Comento ella a la vez que se introducía poco a poco el miembro del el.

Haciendo que cada nervio y célula de sus cuerpos temblaran ante el placentero escalofrió que los recorrió.

Provocando un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.

Era virgen, si, pero en aquel momento donde la lujuria la tenia totalmente poseída no le importo lo mas mínimo el dolor que sintió.

Una vez que lo tuvo totalmente dentro de ella empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo, Natsu la cogió por la caderas y empezó el también a moverse, poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo y ambos pronto llegarían al clímax.

Aquello era una sensación totalmente nueva para ambos y a cada segundo que pasaba solo querían mas y mas.

Querían sentirse el uno dentro del otro, acariciarse y besarse hasta que sus labios no pudieran mas.

Se amaban demasiado y ninguno fue capaz nunca de expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo esto bastaba y sobraba mas que algunas palabras.

Con este acto ambos se dijeron un "Te amo" silencioso, del que solo la luna fue testigo.

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad de Magnolia y claro, ya os podéis imaginar lo que paso después de que Lucy se encontrara a un Natsu desnudo en su cama mientras la abrazaba.

Se desato el mismísimo caos.

Pero eso no fue lo único, no.

Como buen niño inocente, aunque ahora no tanto, que era Natsu, tras ser despachado como un simple perro de la casa de Lucy.

Este llego muy contento al gremio, abrió la puerta de una patada, llamando así la atención de todos los que estaban allí.

Y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Chicos, anoche hice el amor con Lucy!-. Natsu, a pesar de todo siempre seguiría siendo el mismo chico inocente y sin maldad del que Lucy se enamoro.

Pero a pesar de que por su culpa se llevara 3 días sin poder entrar al gremio debido a la vergüenza que pasaba con solo pensar lo que había dicho Natsu, esta, seguía sin poder regañarle cada vez que el le ponía carita de cordero degollado.

Quien sabe, al final puede que no fuera tan inocente como nosotros pensábamos.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Pues nada, aquí terminó todo xD, solo espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura :D. Pronto estaré aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia que contar y espero que esteis ahí de nuevo para apoyarme 3

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!


End file.
